How was that possible?
by Hiryo
Summary: How does Ranma stay sane with everything that has happened to him? Who has always been there for him? Rx?
1. Prologue

**How was that possible?  
**_Whisked away!  
_By Hiryo

Begin: 31.12.2001  
Revised: 26.02.2013 (Spelling errors courtesy of TheDevian.)

**Author Notes:  
**I thank migele from the bottom of my heart for pre-reading this fanfic. Thank you!

You surely have asked yourself how Ranma maintains through all his troubles a clear head and is always happy with all the trouble that finds him. How he has not exploded from all the boneheads that bother him permanently, all because of misunderstandings, avenging themselves, or simply to marry him because of more stupid promises from Genma . . . .

See for yourself how he did it.

**Prologue**

Walking down the street Ranma and Akane walk next to each other. Akane on the walkway stomping like a mad gorilla grips her schoolbag with the power of anger and envy creating a sound of leather short form tearing. Of course, Ranma, as always, walks on the top of the fence ignoring Akane as best as he could. After all, he is still angry at Akane for letting Ryoga bite him. Just for the reason that 'P-chan' was in danger because of him. Not only that, because of Akane the old geezer is even angrier with him and whenever he can, he now torments him. 'I shouldn't blame it all on her, even though she is the cause for the most of it. Nearly everyone here wants something from me . . . nothing ever changes here. Really nothing . . . .'

Closing his eyes for a bit, he enjoys the breeze, the very warm comforting breeze. He now sports a smile looking in the clouds with his hands behind his head while walking on this fence without loosing even his balance a little.

When one looks closer at Ranma, one can see numerous scratches, torn clothes, plasters, and bandages. Though, he wears those battle signs and scars with pride because he won, as always.

Eyes opening they fell onto a little playground with a few trees, a slide, some little funny animal gantries, and a sandbox.

Flash  
Green eyes  
Flash  
Ranma plays with a girl that looks roughly five years old.  
Flash  
They play in a sandbox that has only greenery around them from where they can see.  
Flash  
Laughing, carefree, freedom, and green eyes that tell you I'm here for you for eternity.  
Flash

Stumbling on the fence Ranma falls backwards.

Taking that as a sign to vent her anger, "Ranma what did you do now? You want to embarrass me today even more?" Akane yells and throws here schoolbag at Ranma.

He recovers and while still falling backwards he goes into a handstand where he then walks on his balms on the fence while carrying his schoolbag with his feet. "Why I'm just having fun here. Come up here and have some fun as well." After some meters, he enjoys it and then changes from walking on his balms to 'walking on his two forefingers.'

"Do what you like! I don't care!" She stomps back home, before she is out of sight she turns around. "And I can go on the fence whenever I like, I just don't want to!" Stomping even harder she now runs home. Her green monster once more shows its true colors.

However, that's totally lost on Ranma, which again dream walks on the fence still dreaming of the eyes, those green eyes that care.

o0o0o A few days later, Tendo House, Genma & Ranma's room o0o0o

Awakening, Ranma feels a breeze coming from the window. 'Waaa the window is open- Wait! Window?' Looking around frantically. 'Nope no Shampoo and angry Akane in sight! I'm saved!' Letting out the breath, he didn't know he held, he slumps again into the futon. Ranma looks out at the sky not even feeling the cold breeze but instead feels himself warm from the inside. 'Those stars are beautiful today. The Milky Way in the sky looks today very beautiful, especially Venus. I didn't see Venus shining that brightly when I was back in the woods.' Again, he could only think about the dreams he had in the last few days.

'It's always with the little girl I played in the sandbox. She always had that smile on her face, which told you its all ok in the world. Her long hair was done in a ponytail, which reminded him of Kasumi though. Even her character was nearly of Kasumi. Though then again she had her phases like when she shouted that she will get rid of all those bullies when they found some that harassed a little girl. It was so loud that some of the district next to this one could here someone screaming.' Smiling softly at those pleasant thoughts his mind wanders again. 'She was always like sunshine, never letting one down. I felt comfortable, real happy, as well always trusted by her. Then again, when we played she often made a laboratory in the sand and I was her study object. On the other hand, she also did space out sometimes and spoke to someone when there weren't anyone nearby. Hmm...' A broad grin spreads on his face. 'It was always fun then when I awoke her out of this state through tickling her in her weak spots. Wow, now that I think of it once when I looked at her and she didn't thought I see her, she blushed, clapped her hands before her heart, and looked down hiding her adorable eyes.' He chuckles. 'Yup she was quite shy. Whenever I think back on that day I caught her looking at me I can't forget the look in those eyes. She looked at me with her green eyes, which told me she is there for me and she needs me. I hope I had the same look back then as well since I felt the same way. I wonder why those others didn't play with her that much. Even though she was smaller and a little chubbier then me, though I wouldn't have traded her for the world! Ha! We even talked about the most inane things. Like what will happen in the future,' snorting at the thought, 'though I still think Crystal Tokyo is not going to happen.'

Starring at the ceiling, rubbing his chin, he wondered. 'Did she know when I had to go? Just the day before Genma took us we played together when . . . when . . . .'

o0o0o Flashback o0o0o

The girl put her final touch onto the sand castle. Two sticks of the Ice Pops they had eaten earlier one each decorates the towers with a little paper of the ice pop wrappers as flags.

Booth laugh through all of this, basking in the sun, pointing at all those funny people that walk around, feeling that warm breeze against their skin.

'Wow she's so carefree! Why can't I look away from those eyes, these comforting eyes?' To distract himself, doing something instead of staring at his friend, and be embarrassed, Ranma took off one of her sandals from her feet tickling her feet in the process, carefully avoiding the sand castle the both built together with her trashing in laughter. With all her might, she managed to roll Ranma over and briefly was over him, which took advantage of the rest momentum to turn her over. Through his Martial Art, he managed to put her with her belly on the ground and him on her back tickling her still more and more, while having her now in his mercy he presses himself without thinking to her back and whispers in her ear while still tickling her. "You're now mine."

She blushes at those words that now run through her head all because of those words. However, those rapidly dwindle down during the onslaught of tickling until she screams aloud with tears in her eyes and flailing limbs. "Uncle, uncle!"

He now stands up still holding her in an embrace with his left hand, whereas his right hand triumphal holds up the sandal he now got. After the presentable winning pose, he stuck the end of the won sandal into the sand as the door for the sand castle. Still immersed with putting the sandal just the right way, he looks at her without turning his head he sees out of the corner of his eyes how she looks at him with those caring eyes that desire him so much in at the same time.

The feeling that he has now brought him to tell her, "Ya know I'll promise ya that I'll be always there for ya whenever I can. I wanna be near ya and always have fun together." He said whereas grinning his roughish smile.

She looked at him and knew what he felt for her. The words he said earlier coming to her mind making her blush harder. Now knowing what way she will take and her destiny for herself now forever changed. Totally love struck she told him, "I promise you, I'll definitely become your ultimate best girlfriend. The most beautiful, ecstatic, sensual, and powerful women that you will ever find, the girl of your dreams!" With that she stood up and knocked Ranma down into the castle they built together.

Darkness surrounded Ranma for a bit, as the sand buried him. Sitting up, rubbing his eyes out, and looking up seeing her surrounded by the sun seemingly pulsing. Now seeing clearly again he only can look astonished as well genuine caring into her green warm eyes.

"Here something to remember me," thus she kissed him on his cheek. Afterwards with a mischief look in her eyes she took his head in-between her hands and then kissed him quite thorough. After a loud pop, she released the boneless heap called Ranma that now has a silly grin on his face while lying on the remains of the castle.

He has forgotten time, forgotten his father, and even forgotten the Neko-ken. Just basking in the sun and enjoying the warm wind on his skin as well, he couldn't forget how she tasted, how she felt, and just how beautiful her green eyes were. He only heard "Be ready when I'll back for you." And a warm breeze engulfed him in his state of lucidness, all that because he has now true friendship that could be more.

"I still have time and until I go . . . let's play!" Smiling brightly as brightly as her green eyes shimmer, they enjoyed their time together harassing an older couple to treat them some sweets as well how to enjoy the water fountain of a broken hydrant, which they had broken, and then hiding from the police.

o0o0o End Flashback o0o0o

'Sad that we were interrupted, after throwing some sand balls with my friend at that blonde meanie I can't remember what happened afterwards . . . after those sand balls struck her. However, when I woke up in my friends lap, I simply drowned again in her lap and through that, she caressed my hair so lovingly I slept in again. I only can remember the warm breeze then. Only to be rudely interrupted by Genma and jet again I had to leave behind a very good friend. Nevertheless, I still wonder if she is real or not. Are those memories or better dreams, which come up so often lately? Why, because I read so many Mangas or see Animes when I have time? Or even same fabricated memories by one of my rivals? Hmm . . . . Be it as it may, though why have had some sand parts those glimmering surface as if it was like glass in my dreams?'

Still gazing at the stars and the Milky Way drowning in the beautiful stars. 'Even if those dreams and memories are false . . . I like them to much. I don't want to loose the ones which keep me sane and spread warmth from my heart over the rest of my body.'

TBC

**Author notes:  
**I expect that little chapter sates your curiosity even if only for a little. ;p Though I hope to get into writing again!


	2. Chapter 1

**How was that possible?  
**_Whisked away!  
_By Hiryo

Revised: 26.02.2013 (Spelling errors courtesy of TheDevian.)

**Author Notes:  
**The same disclaimer as in the last applies! What? Shouldn't you expect such thing? ;P

Here again migele did a wonderful job! You should have seen how it was before!

It's nice to see that my story is well received. I like that very much! ^^ This chapter is the reason why I rated this story M. For those that don't like strong but non-explicit adult themes did you ignore the M rating? If so then don't complain later on. ;)

**Chapter 1  
**The Answer!

o0o0o Nerima. o0o0o

'Whenever I try something to help Akane, be it getting pig-boy away from her in his piggy form, to try to help her regain her memory, having to literally get away from her cooking, saving the Non-Martial Artist Nabiki from falling and maybe even breaking something, not even letting to hearing me out what happened all the times I get clomped or kissed by other girls and she kicks me instead of pushing the others away! Why's she always lettin' her anger out and only lets it out on me and not the others, which are responsible! Yeah I muck thinks up many times but, argh, she drives me up the wall with her unreasonable and uncute behavior. If only she would be like her, the green-eyed girl. Then again, there is always a shadow behind me whenever I'm down, which reminds me of the girl I dreamed of, which only filled my heart with warmth, caring, and love! Whenever I'm hurt, the shadow seems to protect me and hold me in a caring embrace and lets me fight another day against the madness that always surrounds me. I don't think I could go on and on without having the hope to maybe find her again someday. Furthermore, I can't get her out of my dreams those eyes filled with love, affection, and so much caring! Why, oh why can't I remember who she is?!'

o0o0o Scenes of the past. o0o0o

The green-eyed girl studied Ranma from afar doing any job to let her already large horizon of knowledge expand. She watched Ranma who sometimes looked in her direction only to see nothing; because, probably she once again distorted herself into a strange posture where she had hidden behind a tree, bank, trash can . . . or she spread herself out.

Yes, she had studied Ranma thoroughly and made even some files on him. Even thought when she had finished those she had been found out and had been punished by father. That hadn't even dented her determination since she now had a much better knowledge of Ranma. Even when she was grounded and wasn't allowed to go near Ranma, she studied, studied, and held herself fit or trained whenever she had time, because she wanted to be the One for him.

She never got too near to him; she couldn't because of father. All because she wasn't ready yet to be allowed to be together again with Ranma. She always consoled herself with her laboratory appliances. Maybe one of those could help her with helping Ranma.

Many times, she managed to avert tragedy from befalling Ranma. Not letting Genma push Ranma from a cliff when he couldn't yet handle it. Giving Ranma the chance to get to know some friends even if those could later become her rivals, she didn't care because all that would count is that Ranma would stay alive, and if she would have to share, she would. Anything that helps her with Ranma!

Little by little, the green-eyed girl became what could be the dream women for Ranma, be it through studying him through files or observations and learning everything that he likes and dislikes. Like women, taste, what turns him on and what turns him off . . . everything that she could get information on. She modeled herself to be like that. Before they met she had a personally mix of Shinobu Maehara [Love Hina] and Sasami Jurai [Tenchi Muyo.] However, through minute changes and over a long time she went from developing into a very cute and Kasumi like women interested in gardening and chatting similar as grandmothers do, instead she now develops into a woman, which even dressed demurely would leave all men drooling and worshipping her. Now she is a wild girl, living from day to day like it was her last day. A very fun person to be around that would go out into the world and scream whenever she can and wants to. And,yeah, she can definitely be a backup and not a dead weight for Ranma when they come into a fight. Furthermore, she definitely can hold with Ranma an insult match while not meaning it just for fun. Thus doing what she likes with a happy-go-lucky outlook on life.

o0o0o Today, Toshima district. o0o0o

Time flies by for the girl and she is now a woman and she has reached her goal she set herself. A head taller then Ranma with her long hair going down to her tight and perfect butt, she decides to go the last mile from the neighbor district Toshima to Ranma, walking her sexy gait all the way.

[The next scene is best enjoyed with the music title 'The heat is on' by Glenn Frey.]

The yet unknown woman glides on her high heels through the streets, where men and boys nearly die of blood loss, get yelled at, and slapped by jealous girlfriends and wives, run into something while looking at any body part of her, and even cars drive into each other and one goes through one street vendor, where no fighting occurred over the cost because both looked after the same magnificent woman. Some of those lucky guys that fainted/ran into something and fell to the ground have now her fitting to a t lacy black g-string burned into their brain for all eternity. Yeah some of the women that saw her also took notes, while some since then and there now declared themselves as bi or lesbian. It went downright dangerous as the bakery bus drove into a hydrant and the water sprayed her well build body making her wet at the back. That alone got the blood boiling in many more. She turns around looking at the spraying water and the chaos she left behind. Smiling at what she caused and seconds later, a dreamlike smile appeared as if by magic. 'That brings back fun memories but we can do those and so much more.' She stands there lost in her wild fantasy with Ranma. The smile alone would be enough to drive the men wild; nevertheless, the now wet front let see through her dress and revealed everything from the lacy black bra to the sexy g-string. As if not enough, her engorged nipples because of thinking of Ranma could be seen along much bare breast, which that lacy bra couldn't even begin to dream of covering.

Let ensure those who watched went now so far as to cause an accident with their moving vehicles of any kind for only getting a better view of her.

When she was out of sight, all the arriving and information demanding news reporters got out of those that were smitten by her beauty.

"She must be an alien because her beauty isn't from earth!" "A shagable minx, that one!" "Aauuuuuhhhh!"

From angry/jealous girls and women "She is a succubus I tell you!" "She must have come from the sea that Siren!"

Yet another group of people went home to look at the pictures/videos they have taken and masturbate for days and not caring that they don't get to work or even have a girlfriend at home.

On another hand, some religious and satanic people fought with words.

"She must be a goddess!"

"I tell you only demons can have that good look pat down!"

"Where do I sell my soul!"

"I wish I had an angel!"

As you see, many groups fight what they see, or is that what they want to see? There are even people, who are in a near trance like state. Moreover, they can't be brought out of their state and have to be taken care of. Some of those stare at a place only they can see with a near deranged smile and drool running out of the sides of their mouth. Some swing their heads from left to right and back while some swing their head up and down whipping to some rhythmus only they know. Strange that all those that swing are doing it in synchronization!

Then there are those that still grumble.

Some women "That is not fair that a woman has such a silk like hair, baby soft skin that looks so creamy, and so large perfectly shaped breasts all in one!" Sniff sniff!

o0o0o Borderline Toshima/Nerima district. o0o0o

Somewhere at the borderline in Nerima. "Honey! Did you see that redheaded tramp again or why did you again coop yourself up in your room? Honey?!" Knocking now on the door vividly. "Honey come out or no nookie for you for a week! Honeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

A little further to the Tendo Dojo two vendors talks vividly. "I tell you she must be as well such a," gesticulating in the air the measurements of the woman, "wonderful body! I can't imagine a human being with that a luscious body."

"That girl or was it boy, oh yeah, boy has all that luck first that Amazon and now that. What next?" Using the universal hand sign for intercourse. "He goes and does a mythical being?!"

"Yeah I want to play hide the sausage." Daydreams the meat vendor.

"No, I want to play hide the cucumber." Daydreams the vegetable vendor.

"I want to plug that socket." Daydreams the vendor for household appliances.

"That's what I wouldn't mind measuring." Daydreams the tailor.

"My little toy soldier stands ready for use." Daydreams the toy vendor.

They all stare at each other, then the heated discussion began.

o0o0o A few streets further. o0o0o

A figure rose from the midst of a freshly created crater. A hakama still unwrinkled covers him while a bokken is held low in his right hand.

"Oh the heavens weep for yet again the fool sorcerer showed his dark power and thus prevented me from claiming my loves." Slowly the feet covered in dirt and dust moved up the crater leaving behind footprints. Looking at his bokken, he continues speaking to himself. "Even those weapons of mine blessed by the gods-"

CRACKA-DOOOM

Puzzled he looks up where the thunder on a very clear day came from. Though unperturbed he continues, "Why does my precious weapon have such a blemish onto its magnificent form? Why must this weapon bless-"

CRACKA-DOOOOOOM

Again, looking up though now in another direction, shortly afterwards his eyes open wide. "Nay even those gods tell me now that this weapon won't do . . . . So I have to get a weapon of the gods themselves." As his eyes lowers to the ground his entire frame freezes, his eyes go up and down dinner plate size. Whispering to himself in a hushed voice "Have the gods blessed me twice now? First to survive Saotome's wrath and now this . . . ." Pointing his blemished bokken to the sky, "I Tatewaki Kuno can't allow such a fine woman to fall into the accursed hands of Saotome." With that, Kuno runs full speed with open arms to the gorgeous woman. "Beautiful maide-"

However, he was cut off by introduction to her well trained fists.

o0o0o Screen fades to black. o0o0o

Screams of torture came out of Kuno's mouth.

Whispering among those that stood around.

"I have to know how she does that."

"I like the view! A shame that one can't see past the panties. Did I tell you that I like the view?"

Gulp "I believe one can see on the black g-string the texture of . . . ." GULP! And then that one guy fainted.

After many minutes of pent-up anger at the boy, which harassed her Ranma, a crackling sound and an anguished scream finally ended his punishment.

o0o0o Fade in. o0o0o

Kuno crumpled on the floor in front of the still unknown woman, his eyes not seeing anything. He is beaten black and blue, his kimono charred black, and thankfully, though many wonder how, it still covers Kuno's dignity. Kuno's head goes as far as it could back. Soot covered his entire frame wherever a piece of cloth burned. A smoke cloud floats from his mouth into the sky as if his soul went out of his body.

Not even looking at how Kuno ends up there, she continues her task of finding Ranma with her sexy gait.

o0o0o WARNING! If you don't like M-rated content go until the 'All-clear!' Section WARNING! o0o0o

o0o0o Nerima, Furinkan High. o0o0o

Ranma, as usual, walks with Akane home. This time, jumping from one sidewalk to the other.

"Ranma hurry up, I want to feed P-Chan before he gets lost!" Running like mad Akane soon left behind a steaming Ranma on the barricade pole. 'Always all others before m-' Then he got a whiff of something divine. Not even seconds after taking a whiff, his eyes 'deludes' then he takes a deep breath to inhale more of the wonderful scent.

"Come here please." A sensual voice told him, which electrified him thorough his entire body.

The deciding factor why he did so was the soul wrenching pleading quality it had in the word 'please.'

Not soon after he rounded the corner, two delicate though still strong and beautiful hands, with a healthy tan grabbed him and took him by surprise with their speed. Then he sees beautiful lips in natural color, which descended to his own, but the reason why he let that happen was that he saw the raw need, the pure want to be with him in her glimmering familiarly green eyes. He is mesmerized by her eyes, which he could stare for hours without end. Getting now the whole picture of her, he is excited without equal. Her beautiful stunning face, eyes he gets lost in, a beautiful formed mouth, her impish tongue peeking a little bit out of her mouth, breasts that stretch her bra to the fullest, which one can see through the still wet shirt, ears he wants to nibble on and lick, silvery silken hair flying in entrancing patterns behind her while some strands of hair caress his arms, her formfitting clothing, how she moved, spoke, and touched him. And then all that and even for every one thing themselves he sensed her in any way he would just orgasm when she touches him, without him softening, orgasm when her hair caressed his arms, orgasm for how she smelled, and orgasm, and still not softening until it hurts to orgasm. Then she took his head and kissed him. During that mind numbing exciting and blissful experience, he got lost in her green eyes. Ecstasy flows through his veins then he felt her excitement and smelled it even. After the kiss, he fell backwards as his legs failed to support him only to be caught in her hands and taken in a heartfelt embrace. His head fell in her oh so perfect shaped breasts. Closing his eyes, he enjoys that moment.

He has forgotten time, forgotten his father, and even forgotten the Neko-ken. Just basking in the sun and enjoying the warm wind on his skin as well, he couldn't forget how she tasted, how she felt, and just how beautiful her green eyes were.

It felt for him like a déjà-vu though as he saw her eyes he now remembers. Those are the eyes that care!

Just for you I took the second domain love. Again his senses dazzled by her smile of warmth, friendship, hunger, ecstasy, beauty, . . . and above all love.

He stumbles with his words, "So . . . that.. wasn't a dream?" A smile lit his face. "It wasn't a dream I knew you were always there for me and that I could find you again!" Then he engulfs her into his embrace. Small drops of tears fall from his eyes onto her bountiful bosom. Then he twirls and dances with her with such a smile and enthusiasm not long seen on him since a long time. He screams. "It wasn't a dream!"

She too smiles as if she won a billion platinum because truly in her case she thought she won something many times more worth. He was again carefree, full of live, in good spirits, and most importantly he was with her now and if she can say anything about it then for forever.

He uses his right hand to slowly stroke over her left cheek.

She only leans into his hand comforted that he still likes her that much.

Still a little troubled who that beauty is. Seeing the silvery hair reaching to her tight ass, which framed and emphasized her green eyes. "Em um, . . . ." Then his eyes widen a bit. "URD!"

With that, he pushes her into the next house wall kissing her mad of love and happiness, rough and full of passion. Their hand and feet intertwined always moving caressing each other, her silky white hair stroking his skin and him lusting for more. His erection oh so near, though only away of her treasure box because of her black g-string. Their arms embrace now each other, stroking their backs in oh so sweet brushes of sweet heaven. Slowly his eyes close, so that he can feel her more, to enjoy her more thoroughly. Her velvet skin on his, her sweet warm lips on his, her wild and ever so exploring tongue 'fighting' with his, while his eyes are closed and in that blissful experience, he remembers . . . .

o0o0o Flashback o0o0o

Wolves many wolves are after him. Genma long ago abandoned him when Ranma was soaked in the bloody steaks smell and therefore attracted many more of those damned wolves. There, silvery hair and the shape of a small girl roughly the same age as his pointing before him. Eyes widening he sees a little paper in front of him fixed on the bark of a three. Looking back, she is gone. Still running he takes the paper reads it and a devious smile is now painted on his face. 'That's a good plan! That's right here right down the hill then up the next hill, then left and here should it be when the plan is correct.' Still running Ranma nearly doesn't look anywhere else while all those wolves are hot on his heels. That's all he managed without losing the sofa still bound on his back and without the wolves catching up. 'There just as it's written down the beehives' With that he jumped up catching the beehives lightly but hard enough for those bees to notice then right into those stones which luckily for him protect him for the oncoming danger and the sofa completely shuts that 'cave'. After the howling and buzzing sound left, Ranma carefully comes out of the cave disentangled with the time now he had from the ropes binding him to the sofa. Taking the time to eat the untouched steak. After the filling meal, he went to the nearby river and cleaned himself up. Thanking silently the girl for the plan because she helped him out greatly.

o0o0o Flashback end o0o0o

The kiss deepens and they nearly merge lost in the wonders of the kiss itself. Their intertwined limbs caressing and rubbing each other's erogenous zones only enhancing the experience of the sensual deep soul searching and soul-answering kiss.

How she helped him, because only through her memories of her and how she mesmerized/rescued him right before he would have done something dumb again.

o0o0o Flashback. One year before the Neko-ken. o0o0o

"Son, now it's time again for you to learn the importance to be deceptive and chaotic. When you fight against another person the other may not perceive what you do and how you react. One reason why I named you Ranma. Then Ran means as well Chaos. So, be a good boy and go to that temple that lies on the top of the hill there surrounded by cherry trees and rosebushes. To learn deceptions go in there without being seen as a suspicious boy. Then when you see the golden statue cause a ruckus and bring that statue here to me. Understood boy?"

"Sure do pop."

"Then why are you still standing her. Get going boy!"

Knowing that his father will get angry if he doesn't follow his word. Jogging up to the temple, he looks shortly back. 'There that look again what always causes me trouble. What do those eyes hide? What emotions pop hold whenever he looks like that?' Shrugging his shoulders, the small boy Ranma continues his little journey to the temple.

Like every tourist and temple visitor Ranma went in and does his prayer. 'Please good one up there let me meet my friends I want to be together with them I miss them especially that little girl I met in the city.' Remaining in his position for a few seconds to give his prayer more meaning. One minute later, he carefully glances through his eyelids. To find the statue. 'Yes there it is.' Still standing still in the same pose, he still glances through his eyelids to get all information he can get. 'Too many around the statue.' Grinning a bit. 'Yes that stone will do.' With that, Ranma snips the stone with his toe at the little vase filled with stones of many colors. 'Hit.' Grinning more, Ranma waits which reactions there will be to that vase.

The vase sports now a hole in it and all those stones fell out of the hole onto the other vases below on the ground arranged around the pound and one after another stone fell onto the vases on the ground ruining some.

In the direction to the statue, he steps on a little paper where something is written on. He stops to read it.

Stealing of others is wrong.  
I want you to remain strong.  
Every day without you is torture.  
Your father only sent you out as lure.  
Don't fully trust him further then you can throw him.  
Else, he will use you on every whim.  
Love you, U..

The rest was covered by his feet.

"There he is!"

"Get the destroyer!"

Only a small miscalculation got him discovered who shot the stone and that was because he was alone and no other visitor are here. Problem is that there are five highly trained monks, which are angry with him because he destroyed their property, which they have to take care of.

In the heated fight which broke out little Ranma already sports some bruises here and there and those because he got distracted. He got a glimpse of a shadow of a child, which sends him a kiss with her hand. 'Is that Urd? Strange she seems to be a bit larger then before. And I still remember how her soft lips taste and felt like...'

o0o0o Flashback end o0o0o

'Like . . . mmmh . . . just like now as molten pure lust mixed with liquid pleasure.'

Still both of them hold together without taking even a single breath.

Ranma secures her right breast with his left hand teasing it through her clothes and with his right hand; he knead her wonderful shaped left ass-cheek thoroughly pressing their hips harder together and their sexes rubbing together more and more. Teasing, stroking, and promising of more of those feelings he now experience those mind numbing feelings so new so exciting so fulfilling so loving and the feeling of being oh so complete.

Moaning through the desire-invoking kiss "Raaanmaaa!" Urd nibbles on his under lip. She simple can't resist anymore forgetting her surrounding with all those people gaffing at this scene she brings her left hand to her back, undoes her bra, and if one looks carefully one sees her dripping her juices on the floor. Showing like her heaving breasts and hardened nipples especially now when her bra is removed.

Those who still watch can't believe that Ranma finally responses to a girl, or even to such a beautiful woman, neither that such a blood inflaming scene happens right before their very eyes, which is a miracle in itself. Especially when there are so many turn offs who want to do the ecchi here in this district and the one guy who is not a pervert and gets all the girls served on a silver plate, this one usually avoids this scene. Then again, Ranma in girl form flying naked through the air got their gears running though against this scene it was a drop of water compared to the sea.

Still in the storm like changing emotions-

o0o0o WARNING! All-clear! WARNING! o0o0o

"—MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CHEATING ON ME I KNEW IT AND AGAIN WITH ANOTHER FLOOZY!" Stomping like a mad combination of Godzilla and Gorilla the Akailla, Akailla's flame of jealousy burning brighter then ever combined with anger. A real dangerous mix still house high the flames flick back and forth with her at the center.

Still in bliss, both Urd and Ranma ignore the screaming.

Right behind Akailla, Shampoo and Ukyo follow the mad Akailla like bloodhounds smelling blood.

Akailla clenches and unclenches her fists snapping them faster open and close.

Coming to a stop Shampoo takes out her chui out of stuff space. Flashing 'The Floozy' a dangerous look at. "So kitchen destroyer was right. Ranma cheat on us. That not good husband as husband should be!" The last sentence she screams and points the chui at Ranma.'

Ranma can't sense anything else then the absolute pleasure drowning sensation.

Urd's right eyebrow ticks once.

"Ranma Honey, please tell me that is not another fiancée of yours." Ukyo wants to grab her large spatula though she still manages to refrain from doing so.

Twice it now ticks.

Looking at Ukyo, she stops her withering stare. "I bet she get a kick out to be a slut because she," looking again at Urd with full force, Akane balls her fist and shakes it at Urd "is only a slut, a floozy, and a whore to boot. You can only flaunt your body can't you?"

All fiancées stop when Urd finally gets herself off of Ranma and they see his very stained pants.

"Just because you don't have anything to flaunt you try anything to slight myself just think again!"

The girls are in war-mood. Seeing the messy Ranma in the arm of the absolutely stunning … floozy.

Akane looks self-conscious down at her admittedly at least in her mind, 'a little' smaller breasts.

"If you see me as a slut then how about you look at yourself." Then Urd pulls out a bottle out of her skimpy g-string, opens the cork, and then softly exhales and whispering something which only the air could hear. Turning to Ranma, she cups first his jaw then traces softly with her right index finger the jawbone of Ranma. "How about we go somewhere else where those little girls wanting to have attentions go were they belong to and that is the preschool."

Ranma at the mention of their name slowly and with regret removes his vision from Urd and his jaw drops. Pointing his free arm at the trio of girls in similar state of clothing. "U um is it right for you to go like that . . . like in the open?"

Still all three are looking at Ranma while ignoring Urd as best as they could.

"Shampoo sees no problem with going like she is. What problem Ranma have?"

"I go however I want and you don't have any say in that matter." Akane heatedly screams at Ranma.

At that, Ranma has problems with closing his mouth. "Bu-"

"Don't ignore me Ranma I dress to please you."

Now totally shocked Ranma is now without words. "Hmm, Urd dresses herself at least fully in comparison to you girls."

"Yeah right like you should talk, she only exposes her attributes at you."

Swinging her hair gracefully like the goddess she is, especially the absolute perfect girlfriend for Ranma in a stunning spinning wave mesmerizing by the sun streams her hair glitters and shimmers in colors like a rainbow. "When you got it, you flaunt it, and if you don't you'll be judged bit for bit."

Ranma just stood still, even now distracted by Urd's dazzlingly display but then recovers himself and continues. "Yeah, I mean if you dress like sluts-"

"What you mean dress like sluts we dress like that like we normally do." Pointing at Ukyo "See-"

Only now, all three realized that their clothing is strategically misplaced, cut, ripped so that they show their attributes and seem just to wink and hint more and can't seem to hide even if they want their attributes. [Just think of similar clothing as in Kanu and Ryufu's of the series Ikki Tousen.]

Three voices in unison right themselves at Urd. "You!"

"Wha wha whatt have you done?" Akane stumbles with her words.

"You not nice woman and so," pointing her chui at Urd "we get revenge on you!"

"Rot in hell."

All eyes lock on Ukyo as she yelled the last sentence.

Then a short pause as all still look at Ukyo in disbelief.

"What? You have a problem then you'll get to see your shoes faster than your arse can carry Ranma to bed like the tramp you are."

Those little flashes around Urd's eye where the first sign that they had bitten off more then they could handle.

A giant ball of flashes sent those three away on an electrical journey. Some of those flashes hit the surrounding setting some bushes on fire as well the little bomb, which Happosai once had misplaced. The hydrant was blown away and, consequentially, water rained out of the damaged hydrant quenching the starting fire and drenching Urd and Ranma's clothes, causing him to become a she.

"Now I have you all to myself again." With that, she closes to Ranma and smiles into the kiss she initiated.

Ranma firstly stunned again in a near constant blissful feeling. Not only Urd doesn't care that he changes into a she. Furthermore, she didn't even hesitate when she initiated that kiss. Now she knows that Urd knows very well how to fondle another girl's breast without a doubt, and the sensation of said breasts against her enormous ones drove her up the wall. Ranma couldn't help but melt into that kiss and getting weak in her knees.

Steadying Ranma with her left hand and now kneading Ranma's right shapely posterior. She couldn't help but beam with happiness that she could give Ranma this much. "You know as sexy and how hard to overcome this temptation to get my hands on you I prefer you as a guy, just wait a min."

Wrapped around Urd, Ranma can only through sheer will stay alert enough to hear what Urd tells her. The stunning view of Urd's backside, is a very wet backside, which is just so wonderfully distracting. That is she had trouble to paying attention to Urd until she began to sing.

A prickling sensation she feels from head to toe during she hears Urd singing. She can literally see the notes waving in interesting forms around Urd. Town Animals come out. Skylarks and crickets add to the flair of the music while cats and dogs sit around adding to the scenery. To her astonished eyes, the damage done here reverts to its previous stage, while a little steam builds above the hydrant. Still mesmerized Ranma can only watch as the last damage was repaired and sooner then she wanted Urd stops singing but then wears a playful smirk. A very soft wind blows and she, now a he, is immersed in the steam cloud for a second before the steam cloud went higher and higher disappearing in the sky taking the stains out of Ranma's clothing with it. This was then the time when the animals spread out in the city jungle back to do what they did before.

"You want to come with me to my place and stay with me?" The playful smirk transformed into a seductive one.

Blown away by that smirk Ranma didn't trust his voice and only nods to her request.

Her smile blooms into one of full happiness. "Yes just let me pick up your things."

"Ah those aren't that important. Let them be."

"Pish posh. Let Urd-chan do her magic." Not even waiting for Ranma's answer, she brings out a little portable television and lays it on the closed dumpster and before Ranma's astonished eyes, she squeezes herself up to her tiny waist, dangling her mesmerizing perfect ass before Ranma.

Ranma just couldn't resist and fondle his Urd's ass. 'Oh what does the G-Tattoo do on her butt cheek?' Ignoring that little bit in favor for Urd's squirming just right in his hands.

Urd comes out of the portable television device a little bit flushed. "Raaaaanma." Mock pouting she playfully slaps him on his shoulder. "You should wait until we are home." Poking her tongue out of her kissable mouth.

Ranma registers a little time was all she had needed to gather all of his things before he was pulled through the portable device.

o0o0o Nerima, Tendo Dojo o0o0o

"Father, what did I say to you about watching those hentais?! See what you did! Again you did not notice that your cigarette burned you trousers." Picking up said cigarette then taking a whiff. "At least that wasn't one of those cigarettes with something in it." Going back into the kitchen to dump the cigarette. "Please father go and clean yourself up it's nearly afternoon and the food is ready in a few minutes."

Soun during all that circles his head in a small circular manner. Still he looks at the black screen of the television.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple o0o0o

Turning to Ranma. "And . . . ."

Got glomped by Ranma that looked at her with pleading eyes. "Can you teach me how to do that? That would be really really useful!"

"Is he . . . ." A youthful voice begins.

"Sadly not since its magic," this saddens Ranma, "but maybe we can find another way," which perks Ranma up again. Turning to the youthful voice her breast swing and her oh so long smooth legs distract Ranma just right. "Sk-"

Urd didn't come any further as Ranma tackles her to the ground because of her erotic radiation and begins anew their tongue dueling match. Their hands wander again over their bodies. Urd already forgot what she wanted to tell Skuld.

Bell, coming along with Keiichi, into the room to see what caused the commotion then both sport blushes.

A full body blushing Skuld yells at them. "Can't you get a room!" Bringing out her trusty mallet. 'Now she brings her flings even through a portal! Oh Urd, how did you come down to that level?' Shaking her head sadly, she screams further, "get a room or I punt you there by myself!" 'If she continues my innocent sister Bell-chan will be corrupted by Keiichi that get onto ideas what they could do together!'

Pan outside of the temple. "GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

**OMAKE:**

o0o0o WARNING! If you don't like M-rated content go until the 'All-clear!' Section WARNING! o0o0o

o0o0o Flashback o0o0o

How she helped him, cause only through her memories of her and how she mesmerized/rescued him right before he would have done something dumb again.

He is in bound to her word and when she says to him die, he would die with a smile on his face . . . for her. He would do also his best to fuck her brain away, when she let him free run [what she does sometimes.]

She teaches him many things, because she is intelligent, very intelligent.

o0o0o Flashback end o0o0o

A few minutes later where Ranma laid under the beautiful lady in the grass in a very compromising position. She whispers in his ear her long hair trailing over his body, exciting him if possible, even more. "Yeah, I came back. Are you ready?" which gives him Goosebumps. The good kind of the things yet to come. A soft white wing caressed him from her right site.

"As ready as I ever would be . . . Michael." "You aren't the woman of my dreams . . . ." shrugging he continues, "but who cares." With that, he kisses her hungrily.

o0o0o WARNING! All-clear! WARNING! o0o0o

TBC

**Authors note:  
**Oh man, I wanted this to be the final chapter then again I thought there are too many questions open as well, this only could be the beginning. Well guys and gals out there I will write the epilogue in the next chapter where you can read how Ranma & Urd continue to live from now on for a little bit. ;) Any R&R and C&C are welcomed and wanted.


	3. Chapter 2

**How was that possible?  
**_Whisked away!  
_By Hiryo

**Author Notes:  
**What happened to the disclaimer? What you threw it away?! Why just it's always the same, a simple pointer to my profile isn't reason enough for throwing it away, because the reader already knows it . . . . Man now I can write that disclaimer again. :p

Many thanks to migele and TheDevian. Without them, this wouldn't be as correct as it is. XD

**Epilogue (Chapter 2)  
**The Revenge

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Kitchen o0o0o

Two bleary eyed masses of something staggered like zombies into the kitchen, only when they grabbed the coffee pot at the same time, their bloodshot eyes met.

On the left side, Keiichi in full bed hair, still in partially ripped pajamas. His arm seems to strain in vain against the might of the other zombielike person. 'Can . . . it be . . . the height, it should . . . be her. Though . . . her hair . . . she can't be . . . it. . . . . The clothes . . . of a . . . beggar . . . but she should . . . oh there are her . . . eyes . . . the familiar . . . glint . . . Skuld.'

Not faring better on the right side, Skuld. She is straining as well, to get her gears running again so she can plot the ultimate plan. However, until then, it's complicated. 'Domo-kun . . . kitty-attack . . . with iiiiceeeee-creeeeeeaaaam . . . panties . . . with itching . . . powder . . . Gan-chan . . . cheese . . . torpedo . . . . I . . . neeed . . . iiiiiiiiiceeeeeee-coooooooooffffeeeeeeeee!' One eye not covered by the mess of her hair glints, the other stays hidden. "Rasafrasaspinachtomatorectum extraction!" A blue glow envelopes her debugging hammer, and she slams her debugger onto Keiichi's head.

The result was Keiichi flattened, like in Tom & Jerry, when something heavy lands on Tom, while looking up, a plate of something. "Greeggglp!"

"Keiiiiichiiiii!" There comes Belldandy running, "What happened to you?"

"Grgggulggg gilg gggee." The flat mess of something named Keiichi gargles.

In the background, Skuld now with the steaming pot in her hand heads for a drawer then stops halfway. Grasping with both of her hands the pot, she drinks greedily the energizing java.

"I'm back and you'll get it my fiendish sister, for keeping me awake the whole night, with your vile carnal acts!" cue blue lightning.

Belldandy in thinking pose, with her forefinger at her delicate chin. "But Urd and Ranma had this wonderful aura of love and happiness. They didn't do anything vile."

Prompt a face faulting Skuld and Keiichi with crossed eyes. [How Keiichi did that in his flattened state? Ask him that yourself. I've stopped wondering long ago in such instances.]

Getting to her senses first, Skuld jumps up. "That's it! I go work on my newest Banpei project 'Extract the perverseness'!" And as soon as she said this, she storms off into her room.

"Grugglely"

"Oh my! Keiichi sorry I'll help you now" With that she rolls up Keiichi like a carpet and carries him into the living room.

"Garglegugugle!"

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Urd's room o0o0o

The sun shines into Urd's, no, the new couple's room. The sunrays reveal a blanket on an unusually positioned sleeping couple. There is Urd, with a content smile on her face, with one of Ranma's feet on each side of her head. Mirroring her Ranma lies there in the same position as Urd, sporting the same content smile. At the same time the two of them scratch their bellies, then tenderly hug the foot on their right side and shower it with gentle kisses, then relax there longer, rather content and happy.

The familiar sound of Skuld's debugging hammer stirred Urd's mind to wakefulness. With the urge to scold her younger sister she immediately tried to stand up, only ending up with Ranma and herself entangled and rolling off of the bed, finally facing the window. Sitting up carefully now and stretching, a feeling of happiness increasing because of the warm sun shining and the leaves dancing through the air outside, with the fresh smell of grass coming in through the window. Below her, something stirred. Then remembering what lay below her. 'Ranma!'

Still sleepy, Ranma opens his eyes and turns left to see what has wakened him. He is greeted by the mesmerizing sight of Urd's profile. First and foremost again the eyes that care that catch his attention, followed by the silvery hair twirling and dancing through the air like a mane of a wild horse, free like the wind and the leaves in the sky, and as if to agree him, the sunshine envelops her in its own warm caress. This picture burned is into his mind for all of eternity, alongside so many other memories, even if they have only shared such a short time with each other, he already has more treasured moments with her, then with any other being he has ever been with. Reaching out with his hand, to feel that she is truly real and not figment of his imagination, he comes a bit short.

As if silently answering him, she turns right in this moment to face him, her face in shadows, yet illuminated by the sun her silvery hair seems to glow. Taking his fingers in her own, she slowly brings them to her mouth kissing them lovingly. "Good Morning anata(1). Let us begin the day then. I'll bring something to you in bed. Just lay there I'll back in a few." Standing up fully she grabs her bathrobe. Her mood goes up as she thinks 'Anata, I definitely am already used to this.'  
(1) Anata = Dear/Darling.

During the process of Urd dressing herself, a look at her behind for the first time, he sees a 'G-tattoo' on her right butt cheek. Moving over to her and tenderly tracing the tattoo. "Did it hurt when you got this tattoo?"

"Absolutely not, it's a stamp from my sister." Giving him a hungry look, "it shows that I belong to heaven." Blinking at him, practically bursting with joy she continues. "So go back to bed, I want to pamper you for a bit."

Infected by Urd's joy, he lies back on the bed, "yep, definitely looks like an angel." Laying there ironically just as a cat does.

Carefully putting the blanket over him, she then leaves their room.

Jolting up again. "What you mean belong to heaven?!" 'Well I'll know then when she comes back.' With that, more relaxed, he enjoys the warm morning rays and comfy bed.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Kitchen o0o0o

Seeing the bolt and Skuld screaming, Urd goes to Skuld and pouted "Moe. Sis, you're stealing my thunder," said Urd blushing. "We weren't that loud." Cue Urd's 'cute face with weaving eyebrows' appears.

"Yes you were." Skuld appears seemingly out of air next to Urd and glares at her.

"No we weren't." Crossing her arms and nose high away from Skuld.

"Yes you WERE."

"No we WEREN'T."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES, YES, YES!"

"NO, NO, NO!"

Both now have each other's eyes dead center white glowing bright lines of thunder meeting in the center to hit the other and send the other into oblivion. If looking at someone could burn . . . .

Seemingly, by invisible hands both sisters are transported a few feet away from each other and hold on this place tight.

Brought out of her quarrel with Skuld. Looking at the responsible person to disturb her ple- dispute. Goosebumps run up and down at the sight of Belldandy displeased. Even if only her eyes and aura shone in a different light. 'Uh oh, we've done it again.'

Still in her displeased aura added with displeased tone "And when did you both decide to help me with Keiichi?" Nodding into the direction of the still flattened form of Keiichi.

Hastily they scramble away from the abomination of life that is Belldandy's displeasure. Still shaken from Belldandy's frightening expression both search high and low the entire temple without success. Then they begin to call for Keiichi and finally they hear him gargling back to where they begun to look for him.

Seeing Keiichi, Urd can't help herself and breaks out laughing at Keiichi's expression and form of an impromptu tablecloth where his face is folded over the border of the table. "Bell . . haha . . . bell . . huhu hahah . . . hahahahahah . . dandy . . . huhuhuh lai . . hahah . . . ." trying hard to contain her laugher. "Belldandy laid you out quite well." Seeing the responding look like a kicked puppy from Keiichi Urd can't stop herself anymore and begins on the floor laughing uncontrollable.

Next to Urd, Skuld's left corner of her mouth twitches at first though seeing Urd laughing so hard and the exuberating and helpless look of Keiichi helped only to increase the twitch.

"Garggugle ge." Keiichi gargles with his deformed mouth.

That was the clincher and Skuld cracks up laughing as well.

A few minutes later both sisters sit finally exhausted holding their sides from laughing back to back.

Getting her bearing straight Urd calmly says, "So let us help Keiichi."

Replying just as calm Skuld says "Let's."

Turning again to Keiichi the serious expression on them only remains for not even one second before they crack up again.

Keiichi exuberantly only says "gragls gru graggl!"

Finally, both can contain their mirth and begin to take on the challenge of getting Keiichi back to his normal form.

Nodding to Skuld, "let us get our things then."

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Living Room, a few minutes later o0o0o

Looking at the laid out Keiichi on the table raises the corner of Urd's mouth a little bit.

Keiichi on the other hand looks terrified with fitting dinner plate eyes at Urd with all her pill- and potion-rack in her arms then switches to Skuld as she brings her machines with her. Keiichi only noticing one particular machine with many mechanical grabbing arms of all kinds.

Skuld looks triumphantly and beaming, first at her machines then at Keiichi. "Let the operation begins."

Keiichi frightened eyes almost take up the entire surface of his plate when he sees those mechanical grabbing arms begin to move.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Living Room, a horrifying hour for Keiichi later o0o0o

Urd stretches and looks at Skuld "I need a break! After all that work, he is back to the form he was in the beginning. I'll join you later and help you with Keiichi."

Skuld still working on different machines "Is ok it's just you're lazy. I'll finish this."

A little irritated about being called lazy she wants to retort but remembers her Ranma. "All right, I definitely need to grab something to bite." With that, she saunters into the kitchen.

"Hmpf!" Sad at not getting some rise out of Urd she continues at the task with Keiichi.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Urd's room o0o0o

"Anata here a little breakfast for you." Urd comes into their sleeping room with a bed tray full of pancakes, orange juice and an assortment of syrups.

At the word 'breakfast', Ranma's stomach responds immediately. Urd lays the bed tray where his tights are, Ranma can't resist and hugs her and nibbles a bit on her ears. Then whispers into her ear, "I trust you can handle yourself against those fiancées; however, I really want to help you handle these and will spar with you a bit." At her cutely arching eyebrow he continues, "Well I saw that you underwent some training. How you moved and reacted before told me all that. I want us to stay sharp and help us to reach higher and higher."

So that Ranma stops talking for a bit, Urd feeds him one syrup coated pancake after another. Impishly she licks a spilled syrup drop from his face and prolonged how long they took for eating.(2)  
(2) No one ever expected a Saotome to be capable of eating so slowly.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple o0o0o

Winking Belldandy on the way outside, Ranma follows Urd to where they will spar. Seeing Urd tapping her finger on her chin he asks "What is it Urd?"

"Hmm, don't know it just seems like I forgot something." In a split second a naughty grin forms and she shouts "An opening!" With that, she tickles Ranma on the right side.

Not to be outdone and rising to the challenge Ranma builds up his follow up move. And then when he saw the opening he needed. Jumping over her with a half somersault, his head moving a little bit next to her and a hint of a kiss on her neck followed with a whispering of "got'cha!"

This resulted in Urd squealing and holding her hand on her mouth. Seeing him laugh with her, she continues giggling.

Continuing this a bit Ranma loves this and when he sees here deep caring eyes he reminds how Urd looked with her glowing hair in the morning and how she grasped his hand. The feeling getting more real as he really finds his hand grabbed along with his ass.

"Got'cha back. What got you so distracted anata?"

Now Ranma grins impishly, catching Urd off guard and falling carefully with her on the ground "I'm at the top."

Urd rolling a bit farther with Ranma in tow she lands now on top "Now I am." Grinning like she won the lottery.

And so the who-gets-to-be-on-top-war began.

Belldandy hearing them so carefree laughing thinks 'I'll ask her afterwards. She deserves the happiness and it's great that she is in such a good mood.'

After some tumbling, both end up side to side grinning, and holding a hand intertwined. Ranma seeing the clear blue sky and some skylarks flying from tree to tree says "I'm glad you got me out of there. It's so good finally to be with you." With that, he squeeze her hand a bit.

"Me too." Squeezing Ranma's hand back. "Let us continue."

And so he began in earnest again with their spar.

Belldandy, not hearing their laughter anymore, deems it safe to call Urd and not be interrupting anymore "URD! Are you done now? I need your help still."

Smacking her left fist in her right open hand "Oh that was it what I forgot!"

"An opening," with that Ranma holds with both hands her hands and kisses her again.

After finishing that delightful kiss "I need to help Keiichi, he has some problem currently . . . oooh!"

Ranma took her in his arms and then carries her inside like a Princess. "So let us help him then."

'Not bad at all and it's even better then I've imagined' with that Urd leans in closer to him.

Ranma only flushes a bit more as her prominent attribute presses into him.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Living Room o0o0o

After witnessing of how higher beings can twist and reform a normal being he asks "And how did he get like this in the first place?"

Seeing Skuld fidgeting Urd decide to be nice to Skuld "Well Keiichi got in-between Skuld and her ice-coffee . . . as end result he was on the receiving and of the debugging hammer."

When Ranma hears her hammer, he remembers what happened to him. "Hmm, why not try to hit him again. It did help once in my case," smiling embarrassingly.

Whispering "Hit him again?" Skuld looked at him disbelieving.

"I remember, maybe that will help here as well." Urd envelopes Ranma from behind.

"Hit . . . him . . . ." mouths Skuld.

"Well, we didn't try that yet . . . ." Urd said, remembering the actual event seeing Ranma from afar.

o0o0o Flashback o0o0o

SLAM

Sitting on the terminal Urd balls her fists, and leaving on both sides of the terminal depressions from her fury. 'That damn brat . . . she is much worse then a demon . . . one day I'll get her good . . . hmm leaving her naked sounds fun.' "Fu fu fu," nearly inaudible she laughs. 'Though, I need to help my anata. I definitely have to help him!'

o0o0o A few hours later o0o0o

'Please let that finally work . . . .' "ARGH! Why are they always interfering? Damn as if there is a demon behind this . . . ." Tears fall down towards the ground, all at first slowly but steadily growing with electric power. A fury developing in her stomach like none before. 'Mara isn't even like that brat . . . nothing like her . . . Mara is my . . . my . . . my . . . ' seconds trickle by and her fury growing even larger and the electricity affecting the store's television equipment she came out to 'supervise' the events happening around Ranma, "my . . . friend." Realization hit her, what the shortest route to success will be. Her green eyes snap open, head goes straight like in the military, killing intent slowly developing in her now pinprick like green flickering flame like eyes. "I'll fry that brat, and then help Ranma . . . ." Her goddess marks dangerously flickering, nearly bursting apart . . . .

CRACKA-DOOM

CRASH

A few feet before Urd a lightning struck the ground through the roof of the building.

CLIRR

The build up of Urd's lighting now found a release and all televisions around Urd bursts by the combined power.

Urd's goddess marks are still flickering, eyes narrowing, and then began reading the message from Kami-sama in golden letters of the language of gods.

YOUR TIME HAS NOT COME YET.  
HOWEVER, BE REASURED.  
RANMA WILL BE AS HE WAS AND  
YOU WILL MEET HIM IN THE FUTURE.  
I TOO CARE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM  
AND  
YOU.  
KAMI-SAMA

Eyes widen and her marks gain focus until they are as they were before her fury. 'The ultimate force is there in effect. I need to stay strong and better myself still . . . . The time is nearing . . . anata. Not much longer . . . .' There as if by a miracle a monitor is still functioning, although the picture quality leaves a lot to be desired. Through that monitor Urd leaves to Asgard with a trail of tears that all will be alright.

A man runs to the disaster. "Is everyone all right? What happened here?" Eyes widen, a shudder runs through the man, and comprehending what happened there. Feeling miserable, the storeowner slumped forward onto his knees, and then nearly screams, "Damn . . . my insurance doesn't cover that!"

o0o0o Flashback end o0o0o

Leaning her delicate chin on his shoulder, while squeezing him tighter in her embrace she whispers in Ranma's ear, "I wont let such a thing happen again to you anata."

Ranma heart is nearly bursting from all the love and warm feeling as he heard in that exclamation from Urd.

Giggling manically "Hitting him!" With that, the manic eyes of an overprotective sister line up to her target of evil. 'Finally I can get him . . . yes finally!' Her mallet materializes in her hands, which go up and behind her head as usually designed for debugging.

Keiichi's eyes are really frightened, 'is that a hellish aura around the hammer?!'

Urd's arms go up as if to stop her sister and stop since she can't go further with Ranma in the way.

BONGGGGGGGGG

Ripples like a stone thrown into water go from the epicenter of the still in pancake form that is Keiichi. Both of his eyes are clearly X's as he is now unconscious.

"Ha . . . . . . . ha . . . ." Ranma chuckles weakly as he feels responsible for the pain inflicted on Keiichi. His mouth still runs though, "maybe hitting him from the opposite will d-"

Urd covers Ranma's mouth in an attempt to halt him.

Too late, . . . the flaming stars of righteousness are ignited in Skuld's eyes. With that, she throws the pancake that is Keiichi into the air directing all her anger of him stealing her big sister from her into the one spot and her strike flies . . . .

"Don't! Keiichi doesn't deserve this!" Belldandy runs into the room trying to stop Skuld . . . . Nevertheless, too late for that.

The strike hits true and the pancake cracks open the ceiling. Slowly like pancake dough, from the cracked open ceiling, the form of the pancake goes downward, seemingly wanting to drop onto the floor. Finally resolving into the familiar human form of Keiichi, his head still stuck into the ceiling. "That hurts! That hurts!" Both of his hands tried to be in two places at the same time. His sore behind, and the now hard to reach spot on his face where Skuld hit him before. [Skuld, not knowing that with the emotion as high from Keiichi getting in-between her ice-coffee and getting in-between her sisters love were matched, solved the mystery of how to turn Keiichi back.]

All stood still and stared at the situation.

Keiichi's unto Newton's law of gravity, and the help of his hand trying to reach his sore spot on the face, fell down onto the floor. As his head hit the floor . . . again sweet unconsciousness claimed him.

Storming to Keiichi's location and kneeing besides him, cradling his head on her tights stroking his hair carefully. Her eyes gaining hardness, not known until now, then turns to all participants of Keiichi's pain. "No chocolate pudding for all of you!" With that, Belldandy takes the still hurting Keiichi to her room to nurse his sore behind.

Leaving behind the now three stone statues.

"No chocolate . . . ." It seems as three souls leave behind the crumbling stone statues, when all fell onto the floor.

The chocolate going in the back of his mind, Ranma's thoughts gather onto the warmth still beating along with Ranma's heart in his chest. Suddenly, there is motion. With a dancer quality, he glides from lying on the floor, until he jumps out of the door with Urd yet again in a princess carry.

"Eeeek!" A surprised Urd gives out.

Skuld ears twitch a little.

Less loud "Eeeeek!" since farther away this time Urd's voice fade into the background.

"Urrrd" slowly her sister's name comes out of her mouth full of melancholy. Then Skuld looks into the direction Urd was taken away. Sitting up and then holding moving her chin in-between her right thumb and forefinger of half-hardy formed fist thinking. "Hmmm . . . ." Her eyes then go up into the sky following a pair of clouds. "Hmmmmmmmmmm . . . ."

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Garden o0o0o

Feeling the wind rush bye still in Ranma arms, pressing herself nearer to him to melt away the time they were apart, to connect with him more . . . . To be one in body and soul. 'Yep, definitely can get used to be carried like this.' As soon as Urd finished that thought, they land up in the tree, Urd now in his lap of his outstretched legs and not even a problem with them balancing on that branch. Her heart beats faster as his arms encircle her stomach, pressing herself to his chest; she feels his hard muscles and reacting with arousal. She remembers 'He has so much stamina . . . . Yum!' As there is no advancement, she feels him looking in the sky, with him raising his head. She feels his heart beating faster, syncing with hers, as if it meant to be linked for eternity. More warmth goes up in her body through the shining sun.

A little sparrow sings it song.

As if a breeze of a wind, Ranma exhales. "I lo... think you are great! You're the sun for me sending me light, and I can't go on anymore without you."

Now a soft breeze flows over them and all leaves rustle a bit.

Her beating heart gallops by leaps and bounds following his rush. Closing her eyes, relaxing in his arms, and trusting him to hold her without hesitation. Slowly taking his right hand from his hold, guiding his inner palm to her head, and kissing it slowly and long. "I love you too."

He looks away blushing in embarrassment.

Another sparrow answers and joins the first sparrow in its song.

Guiding again Ranma's hand to her stomach, "If you feel pain, so do I. If you feel joy, so do I . . . . . . I'm yours for eternity to enjoy." Stroking his palm, "Let me protect you, as you protect me. I'll be there for you whatever you need."

Minutes go by without anyone saying anything. Little movement, pressure, breathe, and feeling of the heartbeat does the talking instead. Both content that the other understands and trusts the other, while enjoying the nature around them. The heartbeat still synced with each other. Then they begin to talk about nonsense, content that they are connecting at their pace.

'You really found happiness, Urd.' Skuld throws both her hands up into the air after finally coming to a decision. 'Yosh! Urd, here I come!'

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Garden, hours later o0o0o

Yes, Skuld was happy for her sister and as well content that she found her soul mate. Nevertheless, her patience runs thin . . . . 'Not only did I have to search for hours after her, now I've been calling her for minutes and she doesn't react . . . ' now shouting "Uuuuuuuuuuurd . . . ." still no reaction.

SNAP

One nearly could hear as Skuld's patience snapped and veins full of anger pump on her forehead. Exhaling slowly then inhaling very deep. She shouts at the top of her lungs "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AG!"

Only the sparrows still sing a song, another song showing their irritation in it.

Then Ranma's voice booms from above in sharp words. "Never call her old hag again . . . . But what is it what you want?"

Breathing in and out to calm her mind, and getting to the goal she set herself. "I need to talk with Urd a bit." Looking up into the three, "ACK!" She throws her hands into a classic surprised pose where here palms are straight on her right side above her head as well here right knee raised to her right side as well elevated. There stands Ranma right before her, with Urd in a princess carry snuggling into Ranma. Now again she breathes in and out slowly this time to calm her mind further. "So let get it straight . . . . You fell in love with him, and got your brazen, easygoing, lazy-"

"Heh, I'm not lazy, I just want to go here and there to kick back and enjoy life!" Urd exclaims, still molding herself to Ranma's side.

"Anyway, you granted Ranma a wish? Why?" Skuld arched an eyebrow.

"Because he is what I knew even back then what I'd like to treasure forever." Urd smiles more as she feels Ranma's hand grips her a little bit more. Yet again, showing her he understands her, and feels the same way as herself. Then Ranma's hands stiffen.

"What did you mean by 'wish'?" Ranma pause a bit to look more deeply in Skuld eyes.

Skuld flabbergasted 'Ranma doesn't know about the wish?'

'Hey, wasn't there something in the morning about belonging?' "And what does 'belong to heaven' mean?" To emphasize again he gets to feel the exquisite breast pressed against his chest then he grips her tight ass cheek with the G-stamp on it with his other hand. "You said something about it with the stamp . . . ." His eyes show how he is at loss of words.

Urd getting excited again. "Oh you just know how I like it." Going out of his hands, she stands again on her own feet, ignores the blushing Skuld, looks over her left shoulder, and traces the G-stamp with her right hand. "This little thing," turning aroundshe continues to advance in the direction of Ranma until they end up against a tree, "and the wish are related." Looking deep into Ranma's eyes with fondness and contentment.

Ranma is bound yet again by the deep green eyes that care and even more understand him.

"I'm Urd Goddess of the Past, Second Class, Limited. The marks on my face and the G-stamp on my butt-cheek mark me as a Goddess. They show that I belong to heaven. As for the wish, you know how the sand went to stone that was part of the power that was channeled through me when I granted you this wish."

Flash  
Ranma remembers that after the kiss he slipped onto a flat surface.  
Flash  
Urd helps him out of the castle  
Flash  
Laugh  
Flash, flash, flash,  
. . . ultimate best girlfriend.  
Flash, flash, flash, flash, flash

A soft touch of Urd brought him out of his state into reality. Only to loose himself into her deep green eyes that care coming closer and closer. Feeling as her nipples bore into his skin and then her perky soft breast take up more and more surface upon his chest. Making him close his eyes to have this moment for eternity. As if by command when he close his eyes his other senses work overtime and he catches her free smell, "haaaaaaa," of wonderful wild flowers taking him back on the trip he had with his father and inhaling it deeply and suddenly snapping open his eyes and mouthing quiet slowly "the . . . girl . . . of . . . my dreams!"

Flash  
'She wants my touch and exhilarated in the morning when I traced her G-stamp.'  
Flash  
Then Ranma is totally overwhelmed by her entire presence ultimately catching him yet again.  
Flash

Ranma's world existed only where he could feel Urd, especially where the tongues met. Nothing else mattered anymore besides those silken like lips, tongues dueling and yet yielding, to share each other's breath. The next moment where his thoughts are lucid enough again he spoke again feeling her giving herself to him freely, yet though wanting to be with him and captured him in a hug, "I'm glad that it happened then. It worked out great!"

Seeing Ranma's heartfelt smile without a burden on it lifted up her heart, skipping more and more. "Me too-"

"WORK! Sorry, I have to continue with a project of mine, later!" With that waving after them Skuld runs back into the temple leaving the couple with each other.

'Wow, I caught a goddess for myself.' A cocky grin rises, 'Ha, and my now ex-fiancées can never compare to her. Already I can't imagine anymore being without her at my side.' Remembering as she looked at him with all those feelings, he realizes something. 'I love her too(3)!' After a few seconds, he looks after the leaving Skuld disappearing into the temple, "heaven, what is heaven like?" With that one of the many mysteries Ranma always wanted to know the question where opened.  
(3) Typically realizing things really late.

With that, they talked a lot about Heaven and what it's like.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Garden, nearing sunset o0o0o

Finally content and feeling even more connected he looks at the colors the setting sun offers to the watchers, with that Ranma asks his final question. "So what was the most fun you had in heaven?"

Looking as well into the setting sun then turns around a little shy then covers with her hands Ranma's ear and whispers her answer into it.

Eyes widen, Ranma then turns to Urd with a huge smile forming "let us do it now!"

"But we can't . . . ." knowing what will happen if she does, yet her heart beating faster.

"Let's!" taking Urd hands within his.

Doki, doki(4)  
(4) Doki = sound of heartbeat

It seems like one can hear Urd's heart beat.

o0o0o ?, sunset o0o0o

Doki, doki, doki, doki

Urd's heart beats faster then before. The sunset is even more wonderful then ever before, a kaleidoscope of colors dance on the clouds. It seems as if the sky displays her feelings of the wonderful evening.

Fast winds accompany the laughs of Ranma and Urd.

Urd hugs Ranma more to herself, laughing even more.

The winds go faster and faster by them on the clouds, a little horde of angry gods and goddesses run screaming behind them.

Ranma turns with a wide smile back to where the others are screaming, happy with their accomplishment. 'I'm glad that I could bring happiness to her. But damn is that awesome to ride this horse Sleipnir and we even ride on the clouds! Simply wonderful!' "Yeeeeeehaaaaaw, faster, faster, don't let them catch us!"

Urd's heavenly giggling disappears into the darkening evening sky as it transcends into a clear night.

o0o0o Next day, Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple o0o0o

"Yep definitely worth it." Ranma remembers how while really flying and staying above the clouds, some of the gods and goddesses after them, became similar as in Nerima, collateral damage for the more determined 'hunters.'

Chains from heaven now bind both of them for a few days so they can't touch each other.

'Yep that was a nice ride! I still love it, when he said to Aphrodite that I'm a far better catch then her any day.' Flushing at the thought, a small smile appears, "yep, so worth it." Still she yanked as much as allowed on the chains of heaven, put on them by Aphrodite, so she can get nearer to him.

o0o0o A few days later, Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple o0o0o

'Argh with them always being so loud and soooooooo distracting I can't finish my project!' Turning around the corner, she finds the source of her distraction. 'I can understand that they are nearly inseparably after finally able to touch each others. Yes they are even closer then before.' "Can't you two stop even for a few minutes here? I'm trying to work here."

Plop

Urd removed her mouth from Ranma's. 'He sure learned to kiss and how to keep holding his air.' A little irritated, "Aww, is poor Skuld not able to get a boyfriend of her own?"

"This is not about my lack of relationship; it's about you two disrespecting other spaces."

Standing up and turning now fully to Skuld, "Respecting other spaces . . . HA! You're just jealous of us."

Flushing a bit and looks behind her left shoulder. A little bit mumbling she replies, 'I loved how the relationship between us sisters and especially Belldandy was before your boyfriend showed up.'

Hands on her hips Urd bows down so she is on eyelevel with Skuld she pronounces, "J…E…A…L…O…U…S!"

Throwing her hand into the direction of Urd's face Skuld screams, "YOU BIG COW!" Then Skuld stomps off to Belldandy.

'Reminds me of Nerima,' Ranma's first thoughts after the meeting. As Urd comes nearer and he get a wonderful display of her panties his eyes widen. "How did she cover your body and even there," pointing at the panties, "with the words 'Big Cow'?!"

Sighing in irritation, "When she is agitated she usually is able to . . . ." smirking a bit and feeling proud "and she gets better too."

Soft steps come near to them until Belldandy stops before them. When they look at her she begins, "Urd you know how Skuld is. Don't provoke her needlessly, more so since you have a boyfriend of your own. Showing him up before her-"

"Oh relax, it's all in good fun Belldandy . . . ."

At that, Ranma clinked out of the talk. 'Hmm I wonder how far Keiichi went with Belldandy. I never noticed them when I was so distracted with Urd. I wonder, . . . ' with that looks to and fro from Belldandy and Urd, 'yes I wonder what Belldandy showed Keiichi.' With that Ranma opened his mouth, "Belldandy, did you already show Keiichi some sexy lingerie like Urd has shown me?" Insert whole leg. With that done, he waited for her response.

"…riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Belldandy OS stuck at what she heard. Slowly but surely her skin flushes red and more and more red flushes from her neck until it reached her forehead.

Urd looks awestruck at Ranma how he easily made some progress between Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship. 'Oooh we sooo belong together,' with that she begins giggling again.

'Oh I love it when she giggles.' Then Ranma is again distracted how cutely Belldandy still flushes.

Slowly OS Belldandy boots up again. Blinking her eyes to moisten them, slowly turning around and going into the kitchen. "I think I need to lie down for a bit."

Urd yells after Belldandy, "you can come over when you're feeling better and choose some lingerie to show Keiichi!"

Bump, clirr

Belldandy, even redder then before, quickly with her magic, makes the bowl, which holds a few flowers whole again. "Sorry my dears," then hurries quickly to her room.

"Cute sisters you have there." With that, he initiates the kiss this time and totally ignoring the words "Big Cow" still written all over Urd.

o0o0o A few days later, Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple o0o0o

Urd hits the floor a few times with her fists, "bwa ha ha haha ha ha! There I'm a few days away and that happens to you! Wahhhaha haha haha ha ha!"

Ranma comes back from a training trip hears a mad laughing Urd. Grinning a bit to himself at the thought what Urd set off to laugh like that and imagines a few such scenes. He definitely didn't expect that Keiichi now sports boobs, of course not as large as Urd and his, and looking quite girlish. Barely suppressing his guffaw, he explains, still chuckling "Wow, there's now someone else, who can understand my situation . . . ."

Cue all but the laughing Urd blinking a few times confused.

"I mean now you get the chance of the lifetime to see what works best for your girlfriend." With that said, he looks out of the corner of his eyes and hints with his head nodding at Belldandy's direction. Adding to the confusion of the now blushing couple.

Urd seeing the added complication and knowing what Ranma meant ends up rolling on the floor laughing "Mhawahaha bwahahahahHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA-" hiccupping and continuing laughing while rolling laughing on the floor and bumping against a nearby table.

Cue cold ice-tea meeting Ranma, Ranma-chan meeting ice-tea all over her leg and her bare feet.

Well now, some crickets chirp in the background and the statues of Keiichi, Belldandy, and Skuld making some ominous breaking sound, while cracks go all over those statues.

"We better leave them be," with that Ranma takes Urd hand and goes outside. "How about we check this district out? I only ever saw that district from far above."

Still giggling Urd just nods a bit and gives an arm around Ranma's waist. "Let's go to some Game Arcade."

"Sure sounds good."

o0o0o Nekomi o0o0o

Daydreaming boys and girls are left behind the couple.

"Quite calm neighborhood you got here what do you do here to liven it up?"

Some blushing girls are now fans of Ranma as he cheerfully winked back to them.

"Well," moving softly with her right-hand forefinger over her lips, "we have here a lot of machine competitions where Keiichi builds some."

"Woah really? Him?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Keiichi is a good kid, else he wouldn't have my approval." Nodding to that solemnly Urd then glances to Ranma. "Oh and then don't forget that there is always Marller the Demoness. Blond haired woman, looks like she isn't from Japan, and has marks like these on her face." With that, said Urd traces the markings on her face.

Ranma following these fingers gets a little distracted by her eyes and thinks more onto the fingers. 'Hmm I surely need to taste these when I get back.' Getting out of that line of thinking, "well I'll look out for her then. Any Martial Arts contests nearby?"

"Not that I know of. Hmm . . . well we can look another day then, today we go to play in the arcade!" That said she drags him further in the direction of the arcade.

Of course, there are as well some jealous people as if they could have been in his shoes. "I'd like to have such a beautiful girlfriend drag me all around town."

The friend next to him looked at him frightened, "y- y- you don't mean that! Your current girlfriend already does that and you tell me that sucks." Rubbing with his forefinger and thumb his chin. "With her we can make an exception."

TAP TAP TAP

Still chin rubbing he turns around. A now white hand taps on his friend's shoulder.

TAP TAP TAP

"Leave me alone . . . let me enjoy that ass!"

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP

The white as a sheet hand now forcefully turns around his friend's soon-to-meet-his-fate face and forcefully turns him around to see that friend's absolutely hellish furious girlfriend.

At that sight, he, along with his friend, flattened completely into a white paper silhouette. "IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

o0o0o Nekomi, Arcade o0o0o

"Hah! Got you good this time!"

Ranma looks up at her and already by looking at her brightens up, "I'll get you next time!" Smirking at her, he inserts another coin. Surprised as he sees, somewhat behind Urd, a girl checking the goddess out. Smirking at the girl, he winks at her. "Hey, Urd there is someone familiar from before checking you out."

Like a seductress she gently brings her left side hair behind her ears, "She just can't resist looking at such a beauty as I," then looks back just to notice the blushing girl hide behind a pillar. "Oooh, she was checking you out as well." Gazing back at Ranma then smirks promising. "Want to have some fun?"

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Entrance o0o0o

"That was so 'wow' back there." Ranma blushes at the memory. "You just had to seduce her so much she was blushing red and just before you touched her you snag me for a good make out session before her eyes. I can understand that she watched rooted on the spot a beautiful 25 year old goddess making out with a mortal."

Urd flinches then sweatdrops at that. "Eh eh he . . . ."

Feeling with a certainly something is not right; Ranma looks assertive into Urd's eyes.

Urd as well feels something although more like being pierced by those wonderful eyes of Ranma. Seconds tick by until she can't hold it any longer. "Well . . . it's like this I'm a tiiiiiny bit older then that."

"Wow, for thirty you look quite beautiful."

"Erm . . ." looking left up into the sky, "well how should I say it . . . ." getting an idea she looks again back into Ranma's eyes. "The time in heaven goes different than the time on earth."

"Ah come on, you can't be older then a century."

Silence answered

More unsure, "a few centuries?"

Cough, cough

"How many more?"

"Eh ehheh, well it's funny that you ask it's around eight hundred years BUT you won't get my exact age." With that said, she has a dead serious face.

Noticing that look, 'I won't ask more about her age. Damn she still beats all other women in the looks department despite her age.' "And I thought the Amazons can hold up well to aging. The old ghoul doesn't have anything on ya!" Embracing Urd, and holding her close to him, then giving her a hot searing kiss. A few minutes later coming up for air. "And, hah hah," he pants in-between the kiss and another short kiss. "How old were you back then when we met?"

"Haaaah," slowly inhaling and exhaling, "five years old as you were yourself back then." Again the overwhelming need to connect oneself with the other overcame her and kissed Ranma again."

"Hah haaaah haaaah," a bit short on breath Ranma continues, "then how?"

"Simply… time runs differently in heaven then here in Midgard."

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple o0o0o

From above two goddesses observed as the two at the entrance, connect their mouths again and again illuminated from the setting sun behind their backs. Skuld stands up intended to go down there.

Belldandy's hand holds Skuld in place.

Skuld looks back at Belldandy, through her negatively shaking head told her not interfere with them. Sitting on the wooden floor, she looks longingly at Urd, a little envious at Ranma, and then back at Urd only softly she speaks two words, "big sister."

o0o0o A week later, Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Living Room o0o0o

"Take it like a man!"

"Noooooo!" Keiichi runs as if his life depended on it.

Probably it did.

"I won't let that near my Anata!"

CRAAAAA-BOOOOOOM! As she is known for, Urd just created a huge hole into the wall.

"Look what you did." Skuld rather agitated screams at Urd.

"Heh! I didn't do nothing." Screams Ranma of course believing that the blame was falling on him for what happened. Going back to stand now straight again compared of the C-shape of before avoiding the lighting blast radius zone.

Urd naturally answers, "It's your fault that this happened. Who knows what your machine would do to my anata."

"Don't blame me for what you did to the wall." Skuld screams right back at Urd.

Belldandy's serenity voice cuts yet again in both of their states. "Calm down, now. And I mean both of you." Looking disappointed into both of their eyes.

Both of them along with even Ranma who wasn't directly involved begun to feel guilty.

"Urd, you could have talked to Skuld some more instead of resorting to this method of getting your point across."

"Buuut-"

"No buts Urd," turning to Skuld, "however, as well you need to accept others decision."

Behind Keiichi nods to all of that. 'Good that I got Belldandy to stop further damage.'

Ranma suddenly jumps before Urd as if to protect her from the blame. "Then it'll be no problem at all when Urd and I make some money to pay for the damage." Thus acting on what he said, taking Urd's hand and leading her outside of the shrine.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple o0o0o

She still blushes a bit. 'Feels good that Anata is so protective of me.' Noticing that Ranma wanted something from her, "What did you say?"

"Well what was that anyway with your sister?"

"How to put it . . ." thinking for a moment she then address Ranma, "it's like this with sis. She loves to build machines and that is one of the reasons she can tolerate Keiichi. That and Belldandy's wish to stay at Keiichi's side."

One grand facefault from Ranma later, he picks himself up 'I should have expected something like this.'

"Ranma here is a job made just for us."

Urd's excitement urges him to look where she pointed at. "Huh a Karaoke bar? Sure why not I've been to weirder."

o0o0o Afternoon, Nekomi, Shopping District, Karaoke Bar o0o0o

Ranma shakes his head while he smiles affectionately. 'I wouldn't have guessed that gods have weaknesses as well. It's good that I hate Enka's as well.'

Ding, ding

'I hope that these aren't the same blonde girls from before.' Looking up from the desk, he sees a tall blonde woman entering the establishment alone. Relieved he looks down again at his manga. 'When she wants something she comes here anyway,' ignoring the nagging feeling of his consciousness.

"Hey you! Look up! Damn it I'm here a regular so goddamn it pay attention to your customer or else . . . !"

Glancing up he finally notice her face. 'She is just like way back.'

Both suddenly recognize each other jump up and with finger pointed at each other loudly yell. "Stud boy!/The blond meanie!"

o0o0o One Minute later, Nekomi, Shopping District, Karaoke Bar o0o0o

Marller has Ranma cornered and eldritch energy crackling in her hand. "So finally I can pay you back for what you did!"

"Hey, we were kids back then, no reason to get that serious!" Then muttering under his breath, "why is it that I always get so many crazy chicks after me?"

Tick, tick. Apparently, he was heard as Marller's ticking eyebrows indicates. Near inaudible. "Crazy chick . . . ," getting louder and louder, "crazy chick . . . . I show you a crazy chick." The crackling eldritch energy gaining purple hues and intensity.

A door of one of the karaoke cabins opens and over the loud background music Urd screams, "Ranma can you tone it down a little, we hear it even here-" Urd froze at the sight that greeted her.

There Marller danced to the disco music from the room Urd was just in and the little wisps of energy where all that remained and disappeared in the next second. "I can't stop shaking." Surrounding her is the remains of the room after all those near misses by Marller.

Ranma incredulous takes in the sight of Marller now dancing to the tune. "Crazy chick indeed."

"You won't hurt my Ranma! URD'S BOLT!"

Marller while still dancing can only look with terror at the blast coming from Urd's outstretched hands.

bu-bu-bu-booooOOOOOOOOM

At the epicenter of the blast, Marller lies sprawled on the floor, the luster hanging with the cable down and smashed on her face. Electroshocks going through her body even though it still urges Marller to spasm to the disco music in the background. "Please… stop… music." Then sweet unconscious finally claimed her.

"What's going on here?" says a voice from the background.

Both Urd and Ranma survey the destruction around look then at each other. "Hahahaha." Then with hope in their eyes at the clock miraculously still working, then nod to each other. With that, they run where the voice came from. "Boss!" All of this in total synchronization.

Reaching him Urd begins to put her assets into perspective and with a cute voice, "boss. Today we are done. So we get the pay and we are away."

As any hot blooded male the boss nods in tact and without looking away pays the exact sum. Luckily, he had the sum already prepared, else he would have handed all of his money over.

With the money in their pocket, they run outside of the shop from the backside.

As the Karaoke bar owner comes into the main hall, he stays rooted on place for a few seconds. "Noooo, nooo, nooooo! Not again! First my Television shop, now this." Finally noticing the downed person, he goes over to her. Feeling for her pulse . . . . "Phew . . . waaa! So it was her!" Fixating on her he bends down and 'loots' her money. Looking into the money pocket. 'Not much in there.' Then went back to starring at Marller. Stare, stare . . . (redefinition of stare:) e.

o0o0o A Quarter of an hour later, Nekomi, Shopping District, Before the Karaoke Bar o0o0o

"Damn first that woman from before and now that ass." Friend One, with a very glowing hand shape on his left cheek says, "But what a fine ass! I wonder though, how she got there, drunk as she is."

Friend Two, with a definitely lighter glowing hand shape, this one as well on his left cheek, answers his friend, "Let us go, even I have to admit, we don't get to see such fine asses often. However, we need to go! Your girlfriend is dangerous! I don't know what she will do if she caught us red-handed a second time."

"Hrrrmghmpf." Marller grumbles into the ground, scratching her behind half asleep then wakes promptly up. Standing up the damaged luster falls from her head on the ground splintering into many shards of glass. Then she notices that she has only her underwear on, that snaps her awake instantly.

A pan out to a satellite of Skuld in orbit over Tokyo.

"YOU WILL PAY URD! YOU AND YOUR RANMA WILL PAY!"

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Garden o0o0o

Laughing out loud, "We could have done that much easier."

"What do you mean Urd?"

Conflicting emotion play on her face. "We could have repaired that simply with magic."

Surprise gave way on Ranma's face, which was replaced by a grin, "Doesn't matter. This way we have some money to spend instead of relying on Keiichi."

That remark soothes those conflicting emotions and left her smiling. "That's wonderful, but I'm hungry now let us go inside."

Staying behind Ranma marvels at the now fixed wall without any indications that it was once damaged. 'There is good magic as well, I never would have thought.'

"Ultimate Perversion Annihilator Gun Mk I!"

Urd releases an anguished scream. "AAAAaah!"

Tchioooooooooooooooouuuuuun.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Garden, Above o0o0o

„Argh, that hurts and I just conjured myself some clothes." Due the heated blast, Marller is again with tattered clothes and underwear, which seems to fall off when one touches it.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Garden o0o0o

Fast turning around Ranma felt something hot going past him up into the sky.

A heated air path leads from the sky to Urd. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurd !" Fear for Urd spread in his heart and fast caught her before she fell down. Looking angrily at Skuld. "What did you do?!"

Taken aback by Ranma's raw emotion she backs up quite some steps.

Behind their backs, Urd's form shimmered a bit then slowly split into two. One had half of the clothes so that these barely hid anything in black. The other one had the other half of the clothes as well barely hid anything in white. Both stood groggily up from the porch outside and stumbled into the garden.

"Excuse me? Is that the Tendo Dojo?"

The white and black clothed seemingly twins of Urd turn to the sound in-between them.

Squish Squish

'What's that pleasant feeling?' Both of them look down into the face of Ryoga armed with the stupidest grin they have seen so far. And they had seen many. Both think 'Of all the people why is he between my breasts.'

Snap.

The last connection of thoughts between those two disappears.

White clothed Urd. 'Eww he drools.'

'How dare he!' Black clothed Urd whacks Ryoga's back of the head, which does not budging even an iota. "Go away. Ranma doesn't need his rival here-"

Ryoga begins to tremble.

They both look at each other, and then run into the temple. "Out of the way!"

Ryoga trembles more and more, his skin gets whiter and whiter. "Mhwaaaaa" echoes around the Nekomi-shi and a gigantic fountain of blood sprays into the air.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Garden, Above o0o0o

Floosh

Driven up by the pure strength of the fountain one can see Marller's white blinking eyes and the rest of her body is obscured by the blood.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Garden, Backside o0o0o

#...Found irregularity#  
#Identify: …...Demon#  
#Target: …..…Locked#  
#Attack: …..…Special#

CRACKOOOOOOOOOOOM

The red target along the huge blood fountain was spread even further and higher into the air.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Garden, Above o0o0o

"This sucks!" And Marller blasted off again, high into the sky.

o0o0o Hokkaido, Furano, Hotel o0o0o

"Dear, what is it with the Japanese, fireworks at this time of the day? Though I wonder how they got the watery effect done."

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Garden o0o0o

White clothed Urd peeks out into the garden. "Oh dear the poor soul need some medical attention."

On the other side, the black clothed Urd peeks out. "Pish posh it will be done in a jiffy." That said taking some clamps for the machines and picks the now white as a sheet Ryoga up, with him she runs to the running TV and just throws him through it. "See done easy," grinning triumphantly at the other Urd.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Hospital o0o0o

The news about the huge red fountain is shown above the reception. "And here again the footage by one of the bystanders-"

At that point, Ryoga comes through the monitor and lands directly onto the receptionist below.

The woman in formerly white now blood drenched clothing. Feels the head of Ryoga in-between her breasts. "Hentai!"

Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap* Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap* Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap

"OhMyGod! Help me! Help me! There is a hentai!" Holding the still white as a sheet Ryoga before her in the air and continues.

Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap* Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap* Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap*Slap

"Heeeelp me!"

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple o0o0o

Skuld and Ranma stand unmoving, still shocked, they watch all that transpired.

Ranma turns slowly to Skuld and pinches her cheek.

"Ow!" Snapping out of the funk. "Why are you pinching me?"

"Oh good, I thought I was seeing things."

"That still doesn't give you the right to pin-" Skuld stops in mid-sentence at the gaze from Ranma. Guilt spreading a bit because of what she had done.

Black clothed Urd now focused on Ranma used the opportunity to get him.

Pounce

"Let us do it here. I want and need you." Black clothed Urd rubbing herself all over Ranma. Licking his jugular up then nibbles on his ear. "I need you so I can forget what Ryoga has done to," looking at the white clothed Urd then back into Ranma's eyes, "us. I need too forget that."

"What did he do?" hollers Ranma.

Feeling turned on by Ranma's assertiveness, black clothed Urd rubs her special place in need running up and down his length. "Forget it, I've taken care of it, and will soon take care of you . . . now!" The need of Urd spread fast and the half clothes begin to rip at strategically places due her own assertiveness. Kissing Ranma harder and harder. Her hard nubs rubbing through the sheer material teasing Ranma with the wonderful feeling. Pressing herself more into him as if to crawl into his skin to feel him more.

Skuld wanted to disappear; on the other hand, she wanted to stay here so they didn't do anything improper. 'Oh my god they didn't moan like that during the night.'

Compared to Skuld, white clad Urd moved to the making out couple. Looks down at them then presses her forefingers together. Harder and less hard, harder and less hard, . . . A little bit uncertain if this is the right way, "can you do that in your room?" Still white clad Urd pushes hard and less hard her forefinger together.

Black clad Urd just looked up at her alternate persona, while keeping up her feeling up of Ranma. Raising a delicate eyebrow, "wouldn't it be better," Urd slides down on Ranma's right side and hooks her own right leg into Ranma's own right leg, "if you join us?" Even now, she keeps up her ministrations of Ranma. "After all you're a kind of me as well." Giving her a wink of the eye.

Not even a second after she heard that, she was on the opposite of the black clad Urd. However, compared to making out she is cuddling Ranma.

Skuld mumbles to herself, "I should have expected that."

"Oh you got even harder then before Ranma," rubbing with her knee Ranma's currently most wanted part, "Oooh you got that just for us."

In contrast to her, white clad Urd was content to be next to Ranma. Only rubbing her cheek on Ranma like a cat marking her territory.

Ranma couldn't help himself any more, he was mad with lust and began groaning and feeling up his goddess(es). "I love you Urd."

As they heard Ranma's exclamation both parties enthusiasm rose.

Onto this scene, Belldandy enters. "What ever did happen? There was quite a commoti-" A bright blushing Belldandy stops what she wanted to say, unable to continue.

Black clad Urd peeps at Belldandy then turns fully to her. "By the way Bell-chan you need to do this to Keiichi-kun if you want to proceed with your relationship." Somehow she got white clad Urd to give Ranma a thigh-pillow, and her hand stroking the hair of Ranma. While she all but impale herself on Ranma's hard as diamond maleness.

That scene got enhanced via white clad Urd stealing sweet little kisses from Ranma.

Grabbing Belldandy under her arm Skuld flees the scene. Then she pushes Belldandy into her room and closes the door behind herself. "Help me Belldandy! I don't know how I can reverse that . . . ." 'I can't let Urd infect Belldandy with that . . . perverseness!'

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, Entrance o0o0o

Keiichi finally comes in the garden bugged eyed he yells. "What kind of voodoo ritual happened here in the garden?"

"Keiichi come here, fast!"

Keiichi sees Skuld winking from the window. 'Hmm better I get there fast. It seems urgent.' "Coming." After climbing in he closes his eyes so he isn't blinded by Skuld's working light. "Please turn off the light I can't see."

'Turn off the light . . . off the light. Turn off . . . .' Jumping up and hugging Keiichi. "Thank you I finally got what I needed!" Then she goes of to work again on her Ultimate Perversion Annihilator Gun Mk I.

Keiichi seeing Belldandy standing there unusual with a dreamy expression. "What happened Belldandy?"

"Hmm…?" Coming out of whatever she dreamed she looked at Keiichi then looked down blushing a bit.

ZUUUUUUuuuuuuuuii…

"See now since this is off, Urd will be back to normal in 3…2…1…. Now!" Then she contemplates her creation 'Without Keiichi I wouldn't have gotten so far. He can be quite nice . . . .' Clapping herself on her cheeks. 'No no nonono! I can't think about Keiichi.' Looking up and seeing them she jumps in-between them. "Didn't I tell you Keiichi, don't stand that near Belldandy."

o0o0o A few days later, Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple o0o0o

Tink, tink, tink.

Urd looks fondly upon the sleeping Ranma, 'I'll do it, from now on I'm prepared to be a first class goddess. I'm finally prepared for it.' Cupping gently Ranma's cheek within her balm, "For you I'll become a goddess first-class license."

Tink, bompf

"AAAAaaauuuuu!" hurried steps close in, the door loudly opens. "You're serious Urd, what brought that on?"

"Shhhhhh!" After making sure that Ranma is still fast asleep, Urd then drags Skuld outside, without protesting. [After hurting herself with the hammer Skuld has now a glowing red finger, which Urd now use to drag her outside of the room.]

"Ah stop, stop! Stop hurting me, I'm coming already."

Only after an imploring look into Skuld's eyes, she let go of the finger.

"So you're really serious and won't lie anymore?"

Urd's eyebrow ticks once, 'If only you knew what really happened . . . ' a few seconds go by, "yes I'm really serious."

"Why the change Urd?"

"Counter question, do you know when was the last time I drunk something?"

"Um-," 'when was really the last time I saw her drinking? Was it really so long ago . . . ?'

"I see you didn't get it yet why I usually drink. Hmm… how about I tell you a little story from way back that might give you a jog for your memory?"

o0o0o Flashback o0o0o

Urd at 5 years old, a little cubby child with dead eyes looks in the direction of the sandbox. 'I'm left alone by all of my friends because of my looks, because I'm not interesting enough, becau-'

"Do you want to play with me?"

Blankly as if not comprehending that someone was talking with her without making fun of her, she looks at the other 5 year old."

The boy looks into her eyes as if reading her soul, "Just a moment, be right back."

As the boy disappears so does her joy of having a first friend. 'He surely will disappear like all the others." With that, the dead eyes began to come forward again.

Suddenly something orange and green appear before her eyes, "Surprise!"

Scared she fell from the bench only to be caught by Ranma.

"So what ice you want, the orange one or green one?"

" . . . Green . . . . I love green." With warmth and hope, she looks into his eyes.

"Yeah fits to your beautiful eyes." The boy charmingly smiles at her.

"Beautiful . . . ." a true smile blossoms.

"Yep, you'd be my firstest girlfriend ever."

"Girlfriend . . . ." there stars appear in her eyes looking at him adoringly, while still in his arms.

Grinning from ear to ear, "What is your name?"

"Saotome Ranma of Anything goes Martial Arts! And I'll become the bestest Martial Artist!"

o0o0o Flashback end o0o0o

Skuld eyes then widen considerable, "Because of Ranma you want to become a first-class goddess!? Wa- wa- was that the reason why you got so serious that you finally want to be a first class deity?"

A somber mood spreads from Urd, "Yes indeed, because now I'm ready for him, now I can become the best of the best just for him and most importantly we are together now." A bit quieter, "I want to protect Ranma..."

"Big sister!" and catching Urd in a hug.

Calming down from her outburst, 'She is really serious this time, Ranma really turn her around.'

Urd still thinking back, 'I don't want anything to happen to him . . . again.'

o0o0o Flashback o0o0o

'There that jerk kissed MY Ranma, I'll get back at you and you will hate it! You womanizer will rue the day when you did this!'

o0o0o Forward to when Happosai and the woman repellant o0o0o

'Ohohohohoho, that's it, that's it! That I get a solution from, of all people . . . Happosai. I would never would have guessed it.'

o0o0o One day after o0o0o

Mumbling to herself a Chibi-Urd puts two pills on a table nicely presented, "Presto 'Urd's Anti-Pervy X-candy' and 'Urd's Anti-Pervy X-Antidote-candy'. Whereby the cute one is the antidote. Prepare at optimal time." then hid herself behind a table napkin. 'Great timing'.

Azusa saw the cute candy grabs it. "Cecile, oh my dear Cecile now that I've found you again, I'll hold you dear to me and never let you go!" and holds it to her breast, while throwing away the 'uncute' candy.

Unfortunately for Mikado, he was just turning around and nearly suffocated on the thrown candy before he downed it.

Chibi-Urd grins in victory. 'Now whenever Mikado is near a woman who was not Azusa, they react to him like the women did whenever Happosai with the woman repellent got near the women. Nice going Urd another job well done.' Forming an evil grin, 'and they do deserve each other. A match made by heaven."

o0o0o Shiratori Residence, Secret Basement o0o0o

'Cecil' is currently with a lot of many other 'cute' things at Azusa's home.

o0o0o Flashback end o0o0o

"Urd?"

"Urd?"

Shaking her head, "Hmm, what is it squirt?"

Skuld releases her grip on her sister's shoulder and fumes a bit about that remark by Urd, she collects herself again, "So Ranma was the reason why you stopped drinking?"

"Yes, I only drink because of how I missed Ranma or when I need my powers back." Urd looks down at Skuld then back in the direction of the room were Ranma sleeps in then back at Skuld. "Yep we will find you a boyfriend."

"URD!"

And the sister quarrel began anew.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Chiba-Ken Temple, How it continues with Ranma and Urd o0o0o

Though cooking he does for them. She definitely isn't cut out for cooking (besides pancakes). However, that simply made her even more perfect for him. Because they fit together like the sea and the beach molding together though staying still themselves.

Yes, even physically they fit perfectly together, never minding who was on the top, the bottom, the side or whatever position they used. There was always passion, always lust and always their love shining through.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Hospital, How it continues with Ryoga o0o0o

Two game nerds talk and wildly gesticulate to each other.

"And wouldn't you believe it. Right out of Warhammer 40k they did it in real life."

"I wonder how they gathered the blood? But I believe it's more like Vampires. They did a cult to revive them all!"

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Hospital, Room #24 o0o0o

There we see Ryoga lying on the hospital bed with a red wall behind him. An IV dripping blood into him where 20 blood packs are hanged together.

Mumbling, " . . . Ranma . . . . . . luck . . . . . . devil . . . . . . seducing evil minxes" And again he paints the ceiling red and sweet unconsciousness claims him.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee . . . .

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Hospital, Nurse Room o0o0o

That's the fifth time today, again that problem patient in room #24. If he continues like that, we may have to paint the room in red since else we won't get that blood color off.

o0o0o Nekomi, Nekomi-Shi, Hospital, Room #24, Outside the Window o0o0o

From outside of the window Marller looks into the hospital room. "Stud boy will pay . . . yes he will pay," rubbing her hands, "and that boy will be my revenge . . . . Although I have to desensitize him first." An enormous sweat drop runs down Marller's hair.

End

**Authors note:  
**Here it is now a good ending, besides my muse went *puff*. Feel free to write from this point on. However, when you write talk with me about it. And I want a copy of it! ;)


End file.
